There are many different types of integrated circuit packages and many different techniques for manufacturing integrated circuit packages. For example, one type of integrated circuit package is a ball grid array package. Ball grid array packages are desirable because, among other attributes, they save valuable printed circuit board space. Because of the desirable attributes of BGAs, integrated circuit package manufacturers desire to find reliable and cost-effective ways to manufacture BGAs.
Many factors determine whether or not ball grid array (“BGA”) packages are fabricated in a cost effective manner. One such factor is the quality of the bond between the balls and the substrate. If quality is substandard, then the BGA package will not pass the testing phase. For example, drop test and board level reliability (“BLR”) requirements for integrated circuit packages, especially BGA packages, can be difficult to meet given the stringent ball attach requirements of the packages.